yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Blast to the Past Part 1
Blast to the Past Part 1 is the first episode of the second season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot Plankton had rebuilt the his Time Machine so SpongeBob wanted to test it out but he accidentally pressed the start button to start Time Machine and he went back into the first episode of MLP, but SpongeBob got lost in time so he has to find his way back before he gets stuck in the past forever. The Time Machine was built/SpongeBob volunteered to help Plankton test it The episode begins with Plankton building a Time Machine that'll take anyone back in time, SpongeBob volunteered to help Plankton out with testing it to see if it works completely. Going back into time/In time before Twilight became an alicorn Then, SpongeBob arrived back in time to before Twilight became an alicorn. Little did he know, he thought that it was all a confussing thing since she and Spike didn't have wings. Plankton tries to figure out the problem/Where and When is SpongeBob Meanwhile, Plankton was trying to figure where and when is SpongeBob as he got his hands completely full. Witnessing the battle of Nightmare Moon/SpongeBob realizing he's in the past Back in the past, SpongeBob was witnessing the Mane 6 battle against Nightmare Moon for the very first time with thier Elements of Harmony. With that, SpongeBob realized that he's in the past as he started to mysteriously disappear out of nowhere. Getting the coordinates/SpongeBob teleporting away from the past/He's not back yet Then, Plankton was just setting the coordinates for SpongeBob to teleport away from the past. Suddenly, he wasn't back in the present yet and nowhere to be seen. Finding himself in the Magic Kingdom of Disney/Meeting Mickey Mouse and the gang As for SpongeBob, he finds himself in the Magic Kingdom of Disney which was in another dimension. With that, he met with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole Goof, Pluto, Pete, Goofy's son, Max, his girlfrined, Mona, Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Gus Goose, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Chip and Dale, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakley, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Doofus Drake, Fenton Crackshell, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, Gene the Genie, Glittering Goldie, Duckworth, Dijon, Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, his brother, Tank, their parents, Herb and Binkie, Morgana Macawber, J. Gander Hooter, Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof, Stegmutt, Dr. Sara Bellum, Neptunia, the Friendly Four, Pete's wife, Peg, thier children, P.J. and Pistol, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Roger Rabbit, his wife, Jessica, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, Mole, Merlin, Archimedes, and Xandra. Merlock begins making his evil plans for Mickey/Coming after the Infinity Stones Meanwhile not too far from the magic kingdom, Merlock gathered Baron Von Sheldgoose, Lord Felldrake, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell, Bradley Uppercrust III, the Beagle Boys, Mr. Winkie, the Toon Patrol, the Fearsome Five: Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator to make ready to come after the Infinity Stones. Showing SpongeBob around the kingdom/Plankton confessed about everything Later, Mickey showed him around the kingdom how he traveled to all kinds of adventures. Back at the School of Friendship, Karen showed what Plankton was up to and was forced to confess on SpongeBob's whereabouts. Tresenting the Portal Master 5000/The portal leads back to Equestria At the labratory, Ludwig, Herman, and Gyro showed them the gateway dimensional portal known as the Portal Master 5000. Without any hesitation, Mickey and his friends joined SpongeBob to travel to Equestria. SpongeBob returned with a lot of new friends/Merlock and his gang has emerged Just as SpongeBob returned with Mickey and all of his friends from the Magic Kingdom, Twilight and her friends along with SpongeBob's were happy to see him. Unfortunately, they were caught up by Merlock and his gang. As for Xavier, Jack, and Travis, they were send by King Xaldin to do his evil bidding and ready to emerge. Trivia *The story continues in Blast to the Past Part 2. Scores # Transcript *Blast to the Past Part 1 (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Iamnater1225